Primeira Noite
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Esse fic é Yaoi, se não gostar do gênero, não leia. Não, não atualizei, só reeditei por causa de um probleminha...XD


Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.  
  
O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso.  
  
Quem gostar, essa é uma fic Shaka e Mu, quando os dois são mais novos...eu sei que pelos cálculos o Mu deveria sair aos 7 anos do Santuário, mas eu fiz como se ele tivesse 14 anos, primeiro porque o sensei Masami deve ter se perdido nas contas, afinal não é possível aprender a lutar e consertar armaduras em tão pouco tempo...segundo que com 7 anos vocês tem de concordar que fica meio...ahn...anatômicamente impossível um lemon...¬¬"  
  
Mandem comentários e críticas, hein!XD Eles serão muito bem vindos, e quem sabe eu faço a continuação...  
  
Primeira noite  
  
por Ia-chan  
  
Mu estava pensativo, preocupado com a decisão que tomaria naquela noite, mas...não seria mais possível adiar...Dormia, desde que chagara ao Santuário, com seu melhor amigo, Shaka de Virgem, e agora os dois chegavam aos 14 anos.  
  
O ariano suspirou, confuso, não sabendo por que tanto hesitava, depois de tanto tempo tomando as providências para aquele dia, o dia do aniversário da chegada do outro no Santuário, um dia que ele agradecia aos deuses.Levantando, ele começou a subir as doze casas, parando na de Virgem, torcendo as mãos de nervosismo...  
  
-...Shaka...?- Mu havia parado na porta dos aposentos de Shaka, que separava aquela ala do salão principal.  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem abriu a porta com uma linda carinha de sono.  
  
-Hum...oi Mu...  
  
-Você esta com uma cara de sono...hey, eu te acordei?!  
  
-Hu-hum, eu ainda ia dormir...-Shaka sorriu sonolento, convidando-o a entrar.  
  
O loiro arregalou levemente os olhos, quando o outro o abraçou possesivamente, cerrando os olhos verdes. Mas logo Shaka se recuperou da surpresa e retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo e suspirando, entorpecido pelo sono.  
  
Mas ocorreu a ele que Mu tivesse algum problema, e o loiro endureceu.  
  
-Mu, aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum problema?- Shaka tentou olhar o rosto do amigo, mas Mu o abraçava tão intensamente que não era possível virar o rosto. Percebendo a inquietação do loiro Mu afrouxou um pouco o aperto, e sorriu para tranqüiliza-lo.  
  
- Não, está tudo bem, Shaka, só me deu vontade de te abraçar...-Soltou o cavaleiro de Virgem e fechou a porta, olhando para aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos e inocentes...  
  
- Vamos dormir ou você quer comer alguma coisa, Mu?- Shaka, sempre educado, consultou o amigo. O ariano deu um início de sorriso safado, era possível que aquele menino não pensasse em nenhuma besteira? Pensava Mu, ficando vermelho-"Ah se eu quero comer alguma coisa antes de dormir..."  
  
-Mu...? Mu!!  
  
-Hã?  
  
- O-oque foi?!- disse um Shaka vermelhíssimo, notando que o amigo o olhava de uma forma estranha.  
  
-Nada, por que?  
  
-Você...tá me olhando de um jeito diferente...  
  
-Ah, desculpe...  
  
Shaka desistiu, balançando a cabeça e tomando Mu pela mão o levou para o quarto, deitando-se na cama e puxando-o.  
  
Mu sorriu e abraçou Shaka por trás, descansando seu rosto nas costas dele. Shaka usava uma túnica branca, meio transparente e de tecido leve, enquanto Mu apenas uma calça de tecido macio, larga. O cavaleiro de Áries reparou como era curta a túnica do outro, e como havia subido, mais ou menos até a cintura...hum...colocou uma coxa entre as pernas do outro, colando mais os corpos, encostando de leve os lábios no pescoço do loirinho, que sentia arrepios conforme Mu ia se aproximando mais.  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem mal entendia as reações de seu próprio corpo, mas quase que instintivamente virou-se, ficando de frente ao amigo e se aconchegando melhor no outro corpo...O ariano não resistiu e encostou os lábios no do loiro, que estremeceu todo, arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco.  
  
-Mu...?  
  
-Shaka, preciso conversar com você...  
  
-Hm...?  
  
-Shaka...eu...te considero meu melhor amigo, sabia?  
  
-Você também é meu melhor amigo, Mu- disse Shaka sorrindo.  
  
-Mas...eu gosto de você mais do que deveria...ahn...mais do que um amigo...  
  
-Como assim, Mu?-Shaka estava quase roxo de vergonha.  
  
-Eu...gosto de você como o Saga gostava do Aioros, sabe?  
  
-E-então você vai me beijar como eles se beijavam?-Shaka ficou mais envergonhado ainda, lembrando quando aqueles dois se beijavam, até a semana passada, quando haviam acontecidos fatos estranhos e os dois sumiram.  
  
-Se você quiser, sim...  
  
-Ah...eu...eu quero...-fechou levemente os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, fazendo Mu sorrir e colocar o rosto do loiro entre as mãos.  
  
Beijou de leve os lábios de Shaka, mas isso somente no início, pois depois foi aprofundando o beijo, encaixando sua boca na do loiro, ficando louco com os movimentos tímidos dele, a boquinha se abrindo mais e suas mãos se enroscando nos cabelos lilases...  
  
Mu, não se controlando mais, fez sua língua penetrar na boca do outro, vendo-o assustar-se e deixar somente a boca aberta, sem participar do beijo...mas logo o loiro acariciava sua língua com a dele, as duas se enroscando com carinho, sem pressa.  
  
Os dedos de Shaka se perdiam nos cabelos de Mu, enquanto sua outra mão alisava levemente as costas dele. O ariano acariciava o rosto do amigo com o polegar e desembaraçava seus cabelos loiros, sentindo a maciez...  
  
Aos poucos o beijo foi carregado de mais paixão da parte de ambos, mais luxúria conforme a excitação chegava...Mu interrompeu por segundos o beijo, apenas o tempo suficiente para arrancar a túnica do loiro.  
  
Shaka corou, ao reparar que o ariano praticamente o comia com os olhos. Mu por outro lado mal notava a vergonha do indiano, não disfarçando seus olhares sobre aquele corpo perfeito, que a muito desejava. Já havia visto o loiro várias vezes sem qualquer peça de roupa, mas daquela vez era diferente, pois teria aquele corpo tão macio, lisinho...as mãos de Mu se perdiam naquele corpo em toques tímidos, acariciando de leve o peito e o abdômen de Shaka, se excitando mais ao ver os músculos dele se contraindo e os pelinhos loiros se eriçando.  
  
-M-Mu!  
  
-Hm...?- O tibetano perguntou distraído, ainda fascinado com a idéia de toca-lo daquele jeito tão íntimo...  
  
-Me olhando assim você me deixa envergonhado...  
  
-Ah...desculpa...é que você é tão lindo...-disse fazendo Shaka corar até a raiz dos cabelos.  
  
-Mu...me beija de novo...  
  
O ariano sorriu, trazendo Shaka mais para perto e atendendo o pedido do loiro, que já estava deixando sua timidez de lado passava a mão delicadamente pelo tórax trabalhado do tibetano.  
  
Mu já ia mais longe nos toques e alisava coxa bem definida do outro, que havia o abraçado agora e alisava suas costas. O ariano desgrudou seus lábios do outro, direcionando sua boca ao pescoço alvo do loiro...Começou dando pequenos selinhos, meio inseguro no início, pois nunca havia feito aquilo e não sabia se Shaka estava gostando, mas assim que o loiro começou a gemer baixinho Mu foi se soltando, lambendo de baixo para cima o pescoço do outro, chupando a pele...  
  
Shaka bem que tentava se controlar, mas aquela atenção ao seu pescoço, o jeito que Mu o beijava e o lambia estava o tirando do sério...não conseguia mais conter os gemidos, muito menos regularizar sua respiração. O indiano se esfregava de leve em Mu, mas instintivamente segurou firme o ariano pelo quadril e se remexeu. Mu tirou sua boca do pescoço do loiro por um momento, mas logo se "recuperou" da agradável surpresa e sorriu safado para o loiro, incentivando-o.  
  
Shaka nem percebeu o sorriso de Mu, afinal ele estava com os olhos fechados, gemendo, o rosto corado, mas dessa vez de pura excitação, totalmente entretido naquela sensação. Abriu os olhos, querendo que Mu voltasse a beija-lo, e puxou um ariano ainda confuso e surpreso, de encontro ao seu pescoço.  
  
-Continua...-Shaka pediu, os olhos refletindo seu desejo.  
  
-Claro...-Mu nem acreditava que seu amigo, sempre sério, pudesse mudar daquele modo quando excitado, esfregando seu sexo no dele, mexendo-se de maneira sensual e instintiva, sem o pudor de antes. Foi a vez de Mu gemer de forma abafada, dando chupões cada vez mais fortes no pescoço do loiro, alternando com mordidinhas de leve, que excitavam cada vez mais seu loirinho.  
  
Mas aquele tecido estava incomodando, Shaka pensava, enquanto descia toda a roupa do outro, revelando sua ereção e olhando com uma malícia que não combinava com aqueles olhos azuis, mas o deixavam irresistível...Continuou a descer a roupa de Mu, se esfregando nele e deixando-o louco...quando Shaka acabou o "serviço" e desceu toda vestimenta do tibetano voltou-se novamente para sua boca, sorrindo quase inocente e beijando-o com gosto. Mu, completamente excitado e quase sem controle subiu em cima do loiro, no meio de suas pernas levantando levemente uma de suas coxas e acariciando-a, ainda com as bocas coladas.  
  
Sentia o membro do loiro, completamente rígido, roçando no seu por baixo da cueca branca dele, e achou que já era mais que hora de retira-la... Interrompeu o beijo e deu um sorriso safado, passando a mão que acariciava a coxa de Shaka para suas nádegas, a outra mão com dois dedos para dentro do elástico, provocando...  
  
Shaka remexeu-se, seus olhos suplicando para que tirasse logo aquela peça incômoda. Mu entendeu o pedido, mas continuou a sorrir, deslizando vagarosamente por seu corpo, beijando o abdômen do indiano e lambendo seu umbigo, até chegar ao limite que a cueca impunha...O tibetano levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Virgem, que gemia e rebolava, tentando fazer com que o amigo continuasse. Mu, achando que já chegava de provocar, lentamente começou a tirar o pano, se esfregando todo e alisando a perna do loiro até despi-lo totalmente. Ficou de quatro em cima dele, só admirando-o.  
  
- Agora sim!- Mu disse sorrindo e começando a beijar suas coxas, se deitando sobre ele novamente. Então olhou para a ereção pulsante do amigo, meio sem saber o que fazer, deixando o ar de inocente do ariano de sempre transparecer.  
  
-Mu...  
  
-Fala...  
  
-Por que eu tô assim?  
  
-Assim como?  
  
Virgem, vermelho apontou para seu próprio sexo endurecido.  
  
-A-ah...-Mu corou violentamente- é que você está excitado, Shaka...mas eu não sei como isso acontece...  
  
-Hm...e vai voltar ao normal?  
  
-Ehr...vai sim...  
  
-Como?  
  
Mu ficava cada vez mais vermelho, Shaka deveria perguntar aquilo outra hora, na sua opinião. Por isso decidiu dar um basta no assunto.  
  
-Você já vai ver...-disse sorrindo malicioso e roçando seu rosto contra o membro do loiro. Beijou-o todo em seguida e deu um chupão na ponta, meio hesitante.E então começou a aprofundar mais o membro em sua boca, observando Shaka gemer alto e suspirar, completamente entregue.  
  
Mu nunca havia feito uma falação, mas pela cara de Shaka ele teve certeza que o loiro estava adorando. Chupava em movimentos ritmados, subindo e descendo os lábios macios ao redor do pênis do indiano, fazendo-o delirar...mas teve de parar, pois mais um pouco e Virgem gozaria, e não era isso que Mu queria, não ainda...Queria ter esse prazer ao mesmo tempo que seu querido loiro, e de preferência dentro dele.  
  
Olhou nos olhos de Shaka, bem fundo, tentando ver o que o outro sentia e pensava naquele momento. Mu se alinhou novamente ao loiro ficando no meio de suas pernas, observando que Shaka retribuía seu olhar, e parecia meio confuso e incerto sobre o que ele faria. Santa inocência!  
  
Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e sorriu confortante. Com a outra mão tentava encontrar o buraquinho dele, fazendo-o gemer quando o tocou de forma tão íntima e deliciosa.  
  
-Abre mais, Shaka...-falou o ariano com carinho.  
  
O indiano obedeceu, abrindo mais as pernas de forma tímida e deixando seus joelhos flexionados para a invasão do outro.  
  
O tibetano sorriu novamente e guiou seu membro, que já doía de tanto tesão à entrada do loiro, que arregalou os olhos ao sentir o toque. Mu foi entrando de maneira lenta e carinhosa no corpo do outro, mas mesmo assim Shaka apertava os olhos de dor.  
  
- A-ai...Mu... você já f- ahhh- Shaka gritou de dor e de prazer, pois o ariano havia entrado completamente nele, adivinhando a pergunta. Deixaria para responder depois, pois tinha a ligeira impressão que o loiro podia ficar chateado, e não queria estragar aquele momento...  
  
O ariano suspirou, e aparentemente Shaka havia perdido a vontade de perguntar qualquer coisa naquela hora. Então Mu começou a se mover com cuidado dentro do indiano, com movimentos laterais, para depois estoca-lo com cuidado, vendo o outro ofegar e gemer baixinho com os olhos fechados.  
  
Mu sorriu com a cena, passando a costa da mão no rosto de Shaka, fazendo-o abrir aqueles lindos olhos azuis e fitá-lo. Os dois se encaram com um sorriso, até o tibetano começar a dar estocadas mais fortes, gemendo também, pois Shaka parecia capaz de levar qualquer um à loucura, rebolando daquele jeito. Olhou com carinho para o loiro abaixo de si, se debruçando sobre ele e tomando seus lábios novamente, se surpreendendo com o jeito que ele correspondia, febrilmente.  
  
Seus corpos colados estimulavam o sexo de Shaka, que pulsava, precisando de um alívio urgente...  
  
-A-ah!Eu vou...- e sem continuar a frase Mu deu uma última estocada, tocando o mais fundo possível dentro de Shaka, e em seguida derretendo dentro dele, fazendo o loiro gozar também, em meio a gemidos por parte dos dois.  
  
Shaka sequer sabia o que era o líquido que havia saído de seu sexo, mas tinha adorado tudo aquilo. Suspirou, puxando Mu mais para perto e alisando com carinho suas costas, mas de repente se lembrou de fazer a pergunta que o perturbava...  
  
-Mu?  
  
-Ah...fala meu anjo...- O ariano ainda não havia saído de dentro do indiano, que ficara meio constrangido e vermelho com Mu chamando-o de "meu anjo"...E, pensando bem, talvez fosse o apelido ideal para ele...Shaka sentia o membro de Mu murchando e também se sentia ótimo pela sensação que tinha o arrebatado a poucos minutos atrás.- Hã... Shaka, você não ia falar algo?  
  
-Ah sim, desculpa...mas é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...-Shaka disse receoso, sentindo Mu sair de dentro dele e se deitar do seu lado, abraçando-o.  
  
-Pergunte...  
  
-Mu, você...já tinha feito isso?  
  
-Não, mas...  
  
-Mas...?  
  
-Eu...eu pedi umas dicas para o Miro e o Afrodite me darem umas dicas e...  
  
-Como assim umas dicas?-O loiro fez cara de emburrado.  
  
-Ai Shaka, não fica assim...é que eu queria que você gostasse...  
  
-Ahn...foi ótimo, mas até que ponto eles te deram essas "dicas", Mu?  
  
-O máximo foi...- O ariano se controlou para não rir da carinha de bravo de Shaka, já vendo que seria difícil conviver com todo aquele ciúmes...- O Afrodite me beijou...mas o resto eles só me contaram, porque eu disse que nada de demonstrações, porque queria que minha primeira vez fosse com você, Shaka...  
  
O loiro finalmente sorriu, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço do outro e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
-Hey, Mu...eu também gosto muito de você...- Shaka corou e Mu não entendeu por que até o loiro complementar, para sua felicidade- ou melhor...eu amo você, Mu!  
  
O ariano arregalou os olhos verdes pela agradável surpresa.  
  
-Também te amo...- disse beijando a testa de Shaka carinhosamente. "Mas eu vou ter de te deixar..."  
  
Dormiram abraçados feito crianças que eram, um aconchegado no outro.  
  
Mu acordou cedo, sentando-se na cama com cuidado para não acordar seu anjo loiro.Sim, Shaka parecia um anjo caído, lindo, com aquele ar de inocência...O ariano enxugou as lágrimas e escreveu a carta que deixaria para Shaka, despedindo-se dele. Teria de ir a um local inóspito e viver sozinho...bem que gostaria de ficar no Santuário, ao lado do loirinho...ao menos soubera como era seu gosto, como era estar dentro dele...sentiu-se corar e balançou a cabeça.  
  
Deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face e pensando em quando poderia dormir abraçado com Shaka novamente.  
  
Obs: Eu reeditei, pq a burra apagou esse fic em vez de apagar o outro, que estava com erro nos parágrafos....¬¬" 


End file.
